BadGirls VS DiciplineBoys
by family-love
Summary: [Chapter 5 UP]Yaya,Ying,Hanna,Suzy dan Amy merupakan gadis gadis yang terkenal dengan kecantikan mereka dan kenakalan lama ini hidup mereka berjalan lancar,tetapi tidak sehingga lima lelaki itu muncul dan selalu mengawasi mereka,kerana ditugaskan oleh pengetua.Tanpa mereka sedari cinta telah pun berputik antara satu sama lain
1. Chapter 1

**Hai semuanya,hari ni Mily-chan datang dengan ff yang baru lagi,ishh padahal banyak lagi ff yang tak complete,tapi tangan ni gatal sangat nak menulis,idea pula tetiba datang.**

 **Ok la tanpa buang masa**

 **-^^-Enjoy the story-^^-**

 **Warning:Miss typo,don't like,don't read,maaf kalau terasa alurnya kecepatan ye**

 **Boboiboy milik animonsta,cerita its mine**

 **Pair:(Teka sendiri)**

* * *

"Satu"-Yaya

"Dua"-Ying

"Tiga"-Hanna

"Empat"-Suzy

"Bomm"-Amy

"ARHGGGGGGHHH!"jerit Cikgu Zaiton lalu berlari keluar dari kelas dengan kencangnya

"Yeaay,akhirnya"Semua gadis gadis tadi keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya lalu membuat high-five sambil ketawa

"Rasakan,berani dia denda kita"ujar Yaya dengan senyuman puas yang terukir di wajah manisnya

"Baetul tu,dia fikir dia sape nak denda kita"ujar Ying pula sambil memain mainkan ikatan rambutnya

"Tula,kubur dah kata mari,dunia dah kata pergi,tu pun tak sedar diri lagi"ujar Hanna

"Perempuan tua kerepot berlagak diva tu,memang macam tu je cara ajar dia"ujar Suzy pula,memanasi lagi topik yang sedia hangat itu.

"Dahla,yang penting kita dapat kenakan dia,jom masuk kelas"ujar Amy lalu bergerak ke kelas

Yang lain hanya tersenyum dan mengikuti langkah Amy itu

* * *

Sesampainya di kelas mereka,iaitu kelas 4 Anggerik,masing masing mengambil tempat duduk,dan melakukan aktiviti sendiri.

Yaya yang sedang asik bermain dengan telefon bimbitnya

Ying yang sedang mengikat tali rambutnya yang sudah terlerai

Hanna yang sedang lena dibuai mimpi

Suzy yang sedang membantu Ying

Dan Amy yang sedang khusyuk membaca novelnya

"Hanna,lepas ni masa apa?"tanya Yaya yang masih menatap telefon nya

Tidak kunjung mendapat respon dari sang pemilik nama,Yaya pun mematikan telefonnya lalu berpaling menatap Hanna yang duduk di sebelahnya

"Kau tidur rupanya"batin Yaya berbicara

Setelah itu senyum jahil pun terukir di wajah cantiknya

Dengan perlahan lahan Yaya mendekatkan mulutnya di telinga Hanna lalu

"HANNA!"jerit Yaya

Hanna cepat cepat bangun dan meraba raba telinganya,

"Nasib baik tak pekak lagi"batin Hanna

Seisi kelas hanya menutup telinga masing masing,tiada sape pun berani menegur perbuatan Yaya tadi,takut mereka akan terkena amukan si ketua geng BadGirls itu

"Kenapa ni Yaya"tanya Hanna

Yaya tersenyum puas lalu berbicara"Aku nak tanya kau,lepas ni waktu apa?"

"Ohh,sejarah"jawab Hanna

"Ok"jawab Yaya lalu kembali main telefonnya

"Boleh aku tidur balik?"tanya Hanna,tidak mahu telinga nya jadi korban jeritan mematikan Yaya itu

"Silakan"kata Yaya sambil tersenyum manis

Setelah mendapat keizinan,Hanna menyambung kembali acaa lena nya yang sempat tertunda.

Setelah beberapa minit menunggu,akhir nya,Cikgu Yatie cikgu matapelajaran sejarah pun masuk ke kelas,semua murid bangun memberi salam kecuali ahli the BadGirls(Author:Tak hormat cikgu langsung kan)

Cikgu Yatie membalas salam,lalu memulakan sesi pengajaran,walaupun dia bampa ahli the BadGirls tidak menumpukan pelajaran ,di hanya mendiamkan diri dan terus mengajar

KRINGGGGG!

Bunyi loceng Smk Rintis Island pun berbunyi menandakan tiba masanya waktu rehat bagi semua murid dan guru disekolah itu

Ahli the BadGirls menyusun buku mereka yang berselerak diatas meja,walau pun tidak belajar tapi mereka hanya mengeluarkan buku

Selesai mengemas,mereka pun,turun untuk ke kantin

Setelah membeli makanan,mereka duduk di sebuah meja yang memang sudah rasmi menjadi milik mereka itu,tiada siapa berani duduk disitu

KRINGGGG!

Sekali lagi loceng pun berbunyi menandakan,waktu rehat sudah pun tamat,tetapi ahli BadGirls masih lagi menyuap makanan dengan lagak yang cukup tenang

Seusai makan,mereka pun berjalan dengan perlahan ke arah tempat berbaris,sesungguhnya mereka semua memang tidak suka berbaris,sebab itu mereka jalan dengan perlahan

"Kat belakang tu boleh cepat sikit tak!"laung Arissa pengawas junior tingkatan dua

Ahli the BadGirls hanya menjeling pengawas junior itu,berani dia nak marah kita

Sampai di barisan,Yaya mengambil tempat belakang sekali,agar mudah urusannya

Apabila barisan nya menaiki tangga dan dia berselisih dengan pengawas junior itu,dia pun mendekatkan mulutnya dengan telinga budak perempuan itu,lalu mengucapkan sesuatu

"Kau jangan pernah nak marah kitaorang lagi,FAHAM!,kalau tak nahas kau aou kerjakan"bisik Yaya perlahan tapi tegas dan keras,lalu menarik rambut perempuan itu

Lalu dia pun menaiki tangga,tapi masih sempat memberi peringatan melalui eye contact sahaja

Arissa faham akan maksud nya,maksud nya adalah"Aku boleh buat lebih dari tu"

Semasuknya dalam kelas,Yaya memanggil semua gengnya dan menceritakn apa yang dilakukannya tadi kepada pengawas junior itu

Semua kawan kawannya tergelak sehingga meleleh air mata

"Padan muka,tapi kalau sampai Pengetua tahu camna?"ujar Ying

"Ala,berani la dia bagi tau,aku tumbuk muka dia nanti sampai jadi macam sambal belacan"ujar Yaya

"Rileks la,nak takut apa"ujar Amy pula

Setelah itu mereka membuat high-five

Tiba tiba seorang pengawas lelaki tingkatan 3 masuk dan memberi salam

"Ye,ada apa?"tanya Cikgu Marlia

"Pengetua panggil,Yaya"

"Yaya,pengetua panggil kamu"ujar Cikgu Marlia

"Mesti dia report ni"ujar Hanna

Yaya bangun dan bergerak mengikutu langkah pengawas itu

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Agak agak apa yang akan terjadi kepada Yaya?**

 **Boleh bagi jawapan di kolom review yee**

 **Macam mana bagus tak,maklum lah Mily-chan baru lagi jadi mungkin cerita dia agak celaru**

 **Apa apa pun,kalau korang baca dan nak tahu kisah selanjutnya,review la yee**

 **(/jgn jadi dark readers/)*Mily-chan merayu***

 **Kalau korang bagi sokongan padu pada Mily-chan insya allah Mily-chan akan TBC cerita ni**

 **Ok apa apa pun*review please***

 **Bye**

 **Salam sayang**

 **Mily-chan~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai semuanya,maaf ye lambat update,soalnya Mily-chan baru aja disita hp nya,untung sudah dapat kembali,Harap kalian suka ya^^**

 **Ok la tanpa buang masa**

 **-^^-Enjoy the story-^^-**

 **Warning:Miss typo,don't like,don't read,maaf kalau terasa alurnya kecepatan ye**

 **Boboiboy milik monsta,cerita milik saya**

* * *

 **Yaya Pov**

Setelah sampai betul betul di hadapan pintu bilik yang dicat serba coklat itu,pemuda di hadapan ku,mengetuk pintu itu dan memberi salam

Setelah mendapat keizinan untuk masuk dari sang penghuni bilik itu,dengan perlahan lahan pemuda itu memulas knob pintu

Semasuknya,di dalam bilik yang berpenghawa dingin itu,pemuda di hadapan ku itu pun mula berbicara dengan sang pengetua

"Pengetua,maaf saya lambat sedikit"ujar lelaki itu sambil menunduk hormat kepada lelaki berbaju ala ala superhero baju ketat itu.

"Yang sampai nak kena tunduk tunduk tu kenapa,bukannya dia tu anak raja"ujar ku di dalam hati

"Tidak apa Iwan,awak boleh keluar sekarang"ucap lelaki yang digelar pengetua itu

"Terima kasih,Encik Papazola"ujar Iwan lalu keluar dari bilik itu dan menutup pintu rapat,agar perbicaraan gadis yang dipanggilnya tadi dan pengetua tidak didengari oleh sesiapa

"Duduk"ujarnya apabila melihat diriku hanya berdiri

Aku hanya mengikuti arahannya,lalu menarik kerusi hitam beroda empat yang tepat beraa di hadapan mejanya,lalu mendudukkan pantat ku di atas kerusi itu.

Sebelum memulakan perbicaraan,aku melihat dia menghembus nafasnya kasar

"Ada apa pengetua?"tanya ku,walaupun aku sudah tahu tujuannya memanggilku

"Yaya,saya panggil kamu kesini kerana saya dapat aduan daripada Arissa pengawas junior tingkatan cakap kamu menggugut dia dan membulinya"ujar nya

"Memang betul saya bercakap kasar dengan dia,but tak buli dia ok,saya cuma tarik rambut dia je"ujar ku

"Sama la tu,itu pun dikira membuli,apa lah nak jadi dengan kamu ni Yaya"ujar nya sambil memain mainkan misai nya

Aku hanya menghembus nafas kasar dan mula menganggkat bicara"Sudah la tu pak long,suka hati Yaya la nak buat apa"

"Kamu cakap suka hati kamu nak buat apa,silap hari bulan pak long boleh hantar surat pemberhentian sekolah dekat parents kamu"-Papazola

"Jangan la sampai macamtu pak long"ujar ku memelas

"Mampus la aku kalau pak long buat camtu"batin ku

"Kamu jangan ingat,walaupun Papa kamu pun ada keluarkan duit untuk bantu pak long buka sekolah ni,kamu boleh buat apa je yang kamu suka,Papa kamu pun dah siap pesan kalau kamu dan kawan kawan kamu buat hal,bagitau je kat dia,tapi pak long tak bagitau"-Papazola

"Markah peperiksaan kamu dengan kawan kawan kamu pun makin merosot,if they make trouble with you,just let them do it,kamu tak payah nak berlawan balik"sambungnya lagi

"But,pak long that's its not my I tak lawan balik bukan Yaya la pak long"ujar ku

"Please lah Yaya,you not a child anymore"-Papazola

"No,..."ujar ku(Author malas nak tulis,Yaya ni bebel panjang sangat,anggap je yang dia tengah bebel)

"Yaya"-Papazola

"Yayaa"panggilnya lagi

"Yayaaaaa"panggilnya lagi sekali,tetapi tidak aku pedulikan,aku tetap terus berceloteh panjang kali lebar

"TENGKU AZ-ZAHRA SOFIA!"ujarnya kali ini dengan intonasi yang tidak sedap didengar dan dengan nama panjang ku

Aku terus terdiam,aku tahu jikalau dia sudah memanggilku dengan nama panjangku,pasti dia lagi marah

Aku melihat dia meraup mukanya kasar lalu berujar"Kamu boleh masuk kelas kamu sekarang"

Aku bangun dari kerusi lalu keluar dari bilik itu,sedang aku menuju ke kelas ku,aku meraup muka ku kasar,lalu aku melajukan langkah ku

 **Yaya pov end**

* * *

 **Normal pov**

Setelah Yaya masuk ke kelas dan mendudukkan dirinya di tempatnya semua ahli the badgirls yang lain terus berkumpul di meja ketua mereka.

"Apa pengetua cakap kat kau Yaya?"tanya Ying

Lalu Yaya pun menceritakannya dari A hingga Z

"Aku dah agak dah mesti kerja betina tu"ujar Hanna ditujukan kepada Arissa pengawas junior tingkatan 2

"So,kau nak buat apa sekarang ni?"tanya Suzy

"Aku nak balas dendam kat dia"kata Yaya

"Ok juga,tapi nak buat apa?"tanya Amy

"Kita buat camni"kata Yaya lalu membisikkan sesuatu kepada teman temannya,lalu kesemua ahli the badgirls terus tersenyum jahat

* * *

 **Macam mana,ok tak?**

 **Maaf tau kalau pendek,sebab Mily-chan tengah bersiap siap untuk keluar makan dengan my family**

 **Insya allah,untuk chapter depan Mily-chan akan berusaha untuk memperbanyakkan word nya lagi,dan balas review korang**

 **Minta maaf sangat,Mily-chan harap la korang boleh faham ye**

 **Jadi,if you enjoy this chapter,Review PLEASE!^^**

 **Salam sayang**

 **Mily-chan^^ ~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai semua,kali ni,Mily-chan hanya buat Author note je dulu yea,**

 **Sebab Mily-chan nak minta pendapat korang ni**

 **Untuk cerita ni,Mily-chan nak buat pair nya**

 **=Yaya x Hali**

 **Ying x Taufan**

 **Hanna x Gempa**

 **Suzy x Api**

 **Amy x Air**

~~Oooo~~

 **OK tak pair tu,kalau ada yang tak setuju,korang boleh bagi request di bahagian review**

 **(JADI KALAU NAK PAIR KESUKAAN ANDA MAIN JADI PASANGAN DALAM CERITA**

 **NI KENA LA BAGI REVIEW#STOP LA JADI DARK READERS#KALAU KORANG NAK**

 **PAIR OTP KORANG JADI PASANGAN DALAN CERITA NI OK-^^-SORRY KALAU**

 **TERSINGGUNG HATI KE APA KE,MILY-CHAN CUMA NAK KORANG STOP JADI**

 **DARK READERS FF NI)**

 **So,mind to review**

 **Salam sayang**

 **Mily-chan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hai semua,hari ni,Mily-chan update chapter 4 nya**

 **Sorry lambat update,mood nak ngetik tu tetiba hilang,semua author camtu kan**

 **Maaf untuk penggemar Haliying,aku tak bisa pasangkan pair itu**

 **Ramai yang minta Haliya,jadi aku kekalkan saja pair yg udah aku pasangkan**

 **Jika kalian tidak suka pairnya,jgn berhenti ikuti cerita ini ya**

 **Mily mohon,soalnya tanpa sokongan kalian siapa lah Mily~~**

 **Enjoy the story~~**

* * *

"Selamat pagi"ucap Ying

"Selamat pagi juga"ucap ahli the badgirls yang lain

"Camna,dah ready barang barang yang aku suruh tu?"tanya Yaya sambil menganggkat sebelah alisnya

Mereka hanya menggangguk dan tersenyum sinis

~~Oooooo~~

"Dah selesai?"tanya Suzy

"Beres"jawab semua lalu duduk di belakang dinding loker milik pelajar pelajar tingkatan 2

"Betul ke,waktu pertama ni diorang ada PJK?tanya Hanna memastikan informasi yang diterima oleh ketua mereka itu Yaya

"Betul la,kau meragukan aku ke?"kata Yaya sambil tersenyum sinis

"Hehe,tak tak"kata Hanna ketakutan

"SHHH!Diamla,dia ngan kawan dia tengah menuju sini tu"kata Amy menjeling kawan kawannya

Semua mereka memfokuskan penglihatan mereka ke arah lima gadis yang sedang jalan terlenggok lenggok sambil ketawa bahagia.

"Dasar perempuan gedik,ketawa ketawa,tapi takpe rasakan kau nanti!"batin Yaya

Arissa dan empat lagi sahabatnya,iaitu Ariana,Farah,Hani dan Sarafina berjalan dengan gaya yang mengalahkan ratu model dunia melangkah ke loker masing masing untuk menukar baju mereka

"Hahaha,tula padan muka si Yaya tu,mentang mentang la Papa dia tu ada keluarkan duit untuk sekolah ni,berlagak macam diva sekolah pula dia ngan kawan dia tu"kata Hani sambil tersenyum senang

Lalu mereka berlima pun pergi ke arah loker masing masing,dan "ARGGHHHH!"jerit Arissa lalu terloncat kebelakang

"Kenapa ni?"tanya Farah

"L..L..L..LIPAS!"jerit Arissa lalu berlari keluar dari tempat loker

"WHATTT!ARHHHH!"jerit rakan rakannya yang lain lalu ikut berlari keluar dari tempat loker

"Hahahahahaha"semua ahli the badgirls keluar dari sebalik dinding lalu ketawa terbahak bahak

"Apa gelak gelak AAA!"kata Sarafina sambil mengerutkan dahinya

"AAAA,EEEE,Gelinya,Hahaha"gelak semua ahli the badgirls

"Tula,kau mengadu lagi dekat Pak long aku,kan dah kena sebiji"kata Yaya sambil mengibaskan rambutnya yang panjang separas bahu itu

"Ouhhh,jadi ni korang punya kerja la ye!Takpe,nanti aku report pengetua"kata Arissa sambil menghentak hentakkan kakinya

"Report la,ada aku kisah,Pegi mampus je la kau betina"kata Yaya lalu bergerak meninggalkan tempat itu

Ying,Hanna,Suzy dan Amy hanya menjelir lidah masing masing lalu bergerak mengikuti Yaya

Setelah melihat kelibat gadis gadis diva itu sudah hilang dari pandangan,Arissa terus mengetap bibirnya kuat lalu bergerak pergi

~~Oooooo~~

"Ehhh,bengang nye aku,sikit sikit nak mengadu,memang gedik gila"Rungut Yaya sambil menghempaskan kasar badannya di atas kerusinya

"Sabar sabar"kata yang lain sambil mengipaskan tubuh Yaya yang memang tengah berapi dengan budak tak guna bernama Arissa tu

"Tak boleh sabar dah ni,aku geram sangat ngan dia tu"kata Yaya sambil mengusutkan lagi rambutnya

"Kalau geram sekalipun,janganla sampai merosakkan rambut kau tu"kata Ying lalu membeyulkan kembali rambut Yaya yang sudah kusut tu

Yaya menghela nafas panjang dan kasar lalu meraup wajahnya kasar

"Ok macam ni,nanti aku belanja minum dekat kantin"kata Hanna

Yaya langsung tersenyum,kalau bab orang nak belanja,dia on je selalu

~~Oooooo~~

"Yaya,Ying,Hanna,Suzy,Amy,Pengetua panggil kamu semua masuk bilik dia sekarang"kata Cikgu Aira

Mereka hanya mengeluh lalu bergerak ke bilik pengetua tanpa berterima jasih kepada Cikgu Aira yang sudah memberitahu mereka(Author:Memang takde budi bahasa betul diorang ni kan?)

~~Ooooooo~~

*TOK!TOK!*

"Masuk!"laung Papazla darui dalam

Mereka semua masuk kedalam bilik itu lalu mendudukkan diri di kerusi di hadapan meja pengetua sekolah itu

"Kamu semua ni!Banyak masalah betul,dah tak tahu dah saya nak buat apa lagi dengan kamu semua ni"kata Papazola sambil micit micit kepalanya yang sudah mula berdenyut

"Tapi pengetua.."kata kata Yaya terhenti kerana dipintas oleh Papazola

"Sudah,saya tak nak dengar apa apa lagi saya tahula nak buat apa dengan kamu semua,tapi kamu semua keluar dulu,adalah hukumannya nanti"

Mereka semua hanya menggangguk lalu keluar dari bilik pengetua

~~Oooooo~~

"Ada apa pengetua panggil kami?"tanya Boboiboy Halilintar yamg lebih selesa dipanggil Halilintar

"Sebenarnya,saya ada tugas untuk kamu semua"kata Papazola dengan raut wajah yang serius

"Apa tugasnya?"tanya Boboiboy Taufan

Sebenarnya mereka berlima adalah kembar paling popular dan merupakan pengawas sekolah yang memegan jawatan tertinggi sebagai pengawas sekolah di SMK Rintis Islands.

"Saya nak menugaskan kamu semua untuk awasi tingkah laku anak buah saya Yaya dan rakan rakannya"kata Papazola

"Tapi kenapa pula?"Tanya Boboiboy Air

"Tingkah laku mereka dah semakin teruk,asyik kenakan orang je,markah peperiksaan pun makin merosot,macam mana diorang nak duduki SPM tahun depan"kata Papazola

Mereka semua hanya mengganggukkan kepala mereka

"Jadi boleh ke?"tanya Papazola

"Tengokla,kami fikir dulu"kata mereka semua serentak

"Baik lah kalau macamtu"kata kata Papazola terhenti sekejap lalu menyambung semula kata katanya kembali

"Tapi,andai kamu semua setuju,saya dah pasangkan kamu dengan siapa yang kamu akan jaga"kata Papazola

Mereka semua mengganggkat alis masing masing

"Air kamu akan jaga Amy,disebabkan dia tidak lah terlalu nakal seperti kawan kawannya"kata Papazola

Air hanya menggangguk

"Api,kamu akan jaga Suzy,dia tu nakal la juga tapi tiada la nakal sangat"kata Papazola

Api hanya menggangguk

"Gempa,kamu akan jaga Hanna,dia tu pun terkategori nakal juga,kamu kena tahan sikit la dengan dia"kata Papazola

Gempa hanya menggangguk

"Taufan,kamu akan jaga Ying,dia tu jenis suka berleter sikit,dan dia tu juga merupakan penolong kanan kumpulan tu

Taufan hanya mengganggukan kepalanya lalu tersenyum

"Dan kamu Halilintar,kamu akan jaga anak buah saya,Yaya,dikeranakan kamu adalah ketua pengawas dan pengawas yang paling tegas,kamu kena la jaga Yaya tu"kata Papazola

"Dia tu keras kepala sikit,lepastu dia pun yang paling nakal sekali"sambung Papazola lagi

Halilintar hanya menggangguk

"Baiklah,kamu semua boleh keluar"kata Papazola

Lalu mereka semua pun tersenyum lalu keluar dari bilik itu.

~~Oooooo~~

"Korang rasa macam mana,nak terima ke tugas tu?"tanyaTaufan yang sudah terguling guling memeluk guling bantalnya

"Entahla,tapi dia pun dah banyak bantu keluarga kita"kata Api

"Tapi tak sanggup la aku nak awasi,anak buah dia tu"kata Halilintar sambil membuat gaya orang yang sedang ketakutan

"Tapi lawa kan?"kata Taufan sambil menganggkat angkat keningnya

Tidak sampai beberapa detik,bantal tidur berwarna merah hitam selamat mendarat tepat di hidung mancungnya

"Lawa tu lawa la,tapi perangai mengalahkan ratu setan"kata Halilintar

"Sakitla"kata Taufan sambil mengusap usap hidungnya

"Padan muka,siapa suruh kau mengata aku"kata Halilintar sambil menjeling Taufan sekilas

"Sudah la,kita terima je la,pandai pandai la kita handle nanti"kata Gempa lalu membaringkan tubuhnya lalu menutup matanya

Yang lain hanya menggangguk lalu ikut tidur

~~Ooooo~~

"Pengetua,pasal tugas yang pengetua bagitahu kitaorang semalam,kitaorang terima"kata Halilintar mewakili semua kembarannya

"Betul ke ni?"tanya Papazola memastikan pernyataan yang didengarnya tadi

Mereka semua hanya menggangguk

"Terima kasih"kata Papazola

~~Oooooo~~

"APA!"jerit semua ahli the badgirls selepas mendengar pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut pengetua mereka

"Iya,kamu akan dijaga oleh mereka mulai esok"kata Papazola

"No,We don't want!"kata mereka semua menyuarakn hal yang sama

"No excuse,saya dah buat keputusan,jikalau kamu tidak terima dan buat hal dengan mereka,saya tak teragak agak hantar surat pasal kelakuan kamu semua selama ni ke parents kamu semua"kata Papazola

"Fine!"kata mereka lalu keluar

~~Oooooo~~

Setelah mereka keluar mereka ternampak kelibat lima pengawas yang akan mengawasi mereka mulai esok

"Kalau kau berani report pengetua,if kitaorang langgar arahan kau and your friends,siap kau,kau kena ingat dia tu Pak Long aku and sekolah ni Papa aku ada ayer saham tau"kata Yaya lalu menolak sedikit bahu Halilintar

Halilintar menggosok bahunya lalu berkata

"Kau ingat aku takut,and satu lagi,we don't care if this school Papa kau ada syer saham ke tak,faham"kata Halilintar lalu berlalu pergi diikuti oleh saudara kembarnya

"Eihhhh,geramnya aku,dia belum kenal aku siapa!"kata Yaya sambil menghentak hentakkan kakinya

Yang lain hanya menggosok belakang Yaya dan bahu Yaya,niat ingin menenangkan diri sahabatnya itu,walaupun hati mereka pun tengah sakit

"Its okay,nanti kita buat diaorang merana sepanjang tempoh diorang jaga kita"kata Yaya lalu tersenyum jahil

Yang lain hanyamenggangguk dan tersenyum jahil

* * *

 **Ok,that's all for this chapter,sorry if korang rasa bosan**

 **Ok la,peperangan tu nanti akan berlaku di chapter depan**

 **So,maaf ye Mily tak dapat nak balas review korang setakat ni,anyway Mily nak ucap berbanyak terima kasih coz korang dah review cerita ni**

 **So,if you enjoy this chapter sila taipkan review anda**

 **Bye**

 **Salam syg**

 **Mily-chan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hai semuanya,jumpa kembali,ada yang rindu tak,ff ni and also penulis dia sekali?**

 **Readers:Takde...**

 **La...kesian Mily**

 **Taufan:Siapa suruh telantarkan ff ni macam tu je**

 **Alaa..pasal tu Mily minta maaf*sujud ampun kepada readers*bukan sengaja Mily nak telantarkan ff ni macam tu je,idea dah ada,cuma malas nak ngetik**

 **Taufan:Apa apa sajelah alasan kau ni**

 **Ok,tanpa membuang masa lagi,silakan enjoy the story**

 **Warning:Miss Typo,maaf jika rasa membosankan,kalau lupa jalan ceritanya,sila baca chp sebelumnya**

* * *

Aku melihat jam loceng di sebelah katilku,dan mula membangunkan tubuhku yang terasa lemah dari selimut,lalu mencapai tuala mandiku yang berada di kepala katil dan mula mengatur langkah ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri dan menunaikan solat subuh,aku menyarungkan seragam sekolah ku dan mula mengeringkan rambutku yang masih basah.

Setelah itu,aku memasang jepit bunga berwarna merah jambu di bahagian tepi rambutku.

Setelah puas dengan penampilanku,aku mencapai Iphone6s ku dan beg sandangku yang berjenama LV,dan mula turun ke area bawah banglo tiga tingkatku

(Readers:LV nya yang ori atau tiruan Yaya:Ori lah)

~~Ooooooo~~

"Selamat pagi Nek Zah"ucapku lalu mendudukkan diriku di salah sebuah kerusi meja makan

"Selamat pagi juga Cik Fia"jawab Nek Zah,pembantu rumahku yang sudah kuanggap seperti nenek ku sendiri

Panggilan nama ku juga,dia sudah terbiasa memanggilku Fia,singkatan dari Sofia,padahal sudah banyak kali aku nasihati untuk panggilku Yaya je.

"Mama ngan Papa mana?"tanyaku walaupun sudah ku tahu apa jawapan yang akan diberi

"Papa Cik Fia,lepas azan subuh,dah keluar dah,katanya ada mesyuarat penting dengan seorang klient,Mama Cik Fia pula,baru je keluar tadi,katanya hari ni dia dah berjanji dengan kawan kawannya untuk menghabiskan masa bersama"jawab Nek Zah panjang lebar,dia juga turut sebak mengenangkan nasib anak majikannya ini,mama dan papanya langsung tidak ada masa untuknya.

"Ouhh"Hanya itu yang dapat keluar dari mulutku,tanpa disedari beberapa titisan bening sudah mengalir di pipi mulusku.

Kadang kadang aku tertanya,kenapa ibu dan ayah orang lain walaupun sibuk dengan kerja,tapi masih ada waktu untuk anak anak mereka.

Kenapa mama dan papaku tidak?.

Walaupun,semua kebutuhan,aku dapat,seperti semua kemewahan ini,tapi ia takkan bermakna tanpa ada kasih sayang di dalam sebuah keluarga,hanya Nek Zah dan rakan rakanku yang menjadi tempatku berkeluh kesah dan menerima kasih sayang,jikalau nasibku seperti insan yang lain,aku pasti bahagia disamping keluarga tercinta.

"Mari la makan sekali dengan Fia"ajak ku kepada Nek Zah

"Eh,takpela Cik Fia,Nek Zah ada banyak lagi kerja yang nak dibuat"jawab Nek Zah

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku sambil tersenyum,mempamerkan barisan gigi putih ku

~~Ooooooo~~

Setelah meletakkan kereta BMW putihku di tempat letak kereta yang disediakan,aku melangkah keluar dari perut kereta itu sambil membetulkan rambutku yang agak kusut sedikit.

Setelah itu,aku mengatur langkah ke arah pondok yang sudah rasmi menjadi tempat lepak aku dan rakan rakanku,setibanya di sana,aku melihat 4 rakanku iaitu,Ying,Hanna,Suzy dan Amy sedang bersembang sambil sesekali melepas tawa mereka.

Aku tersenyum lalu menegur mereka berempat.

"Amboii..rancaknya berbual,sampai aku yang tercegat kat sini pun korang tak perasan ye,bualkan apa?Tegurku lalu mendudukkan diriku di sebuah kerusi panjang

"Eh,Yaya"kata mereka serentak

"Maaf la Yaya,berbual biasa je,si Ying ni,dia pergi buat lawak bodoh dia,tu yang kitaorang gelak"jawab Hanna.

Ying hanya tersenyum malu.

Aku hanya turut tersenyum dan mula mengeluarkan Iphone6s ku dan mula memainkannya.

Aku sangat bersyukur mendapat rakan yang baik,prihatin dan memahami seperti mereka.

"Terima kasih korang,sebab sudi jadi kawan aku"kataku sambil tersenyum

"Sama sama,lagipun kita ni bukan sekadar kawan je,but kita ni,siblings"ucap kesemua mereka lalu memeluk ku erat

Aku tersenyum,kita bukan sekadar kawan,tapi dah macam adik beradik.

"Sudah sudah la tu peluk,tak bernafas aku,dah la badan korang ni macam anak gajah"gurau ku

"Amboii,cakap badan kita macam anak gajah yee"kata mereka,sedikit pun mereka tak terasa hati,kerana itu memang cara aku bergurau.

Setelah itu,aku kembali memainkan telefon bimbitku dengan tenang,tetapi ketenangan itu tidak berkekalan lama,sedang aku mengutak atik telefon ku,seseorang merampasnya dari genggaman tanganku.

Aku tergamam sebentar,masih terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi tadi.

Setelah beberapa saat,aku menganggkat wajahku,untuk bertembung mata dengan orang yang berani beraninya merusak pagi indahku.

Aku melihat lelaki berseragam biru dan bertopi merah hitam sedang bersedekap dengan Iphone ku yang berada dalam genggamannya.

"Ishh!Mamat ni rupanya"batinku,lalu berdiri

"Hei!Pulangkan balik Iphone saya!"tengkingku

Ying,Hanna,Suzy dan Amy cepat cepat berdiri,terkejut dengan vokal yang aku keluarkan tadi.

Si dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya,petanda tidak mahu mengembalikan telefon ku kepadaku.

Aku cuba mencapai telefonku dari genggaman tangannya,tetapi apa kan daya,aku pendek darinya,NO!NO!,Pembetulan,bukan aku yang pendek,but dia yang tinggi sangat,macam pokok kelapa.

"Ishh!Bagi lah,Bodoh!"marahku

Dia tetap dengan muka blur nya,sikitpun tak terasa apa apa dengan perkataanku tadi.

Aku mendengus kasar lalu bergerak pergi,hilang mood happy ku.

"Kalau apa apa jadi kat Yaya siap kau!"kata Ying lalu mengikuti langkah Yaya.

"Betul tu!Memang aku potong tangan kau tu!Biar tak boleh rampas telefon orang lagi!"kata Hanna pula

"Betul tu,siap la kau,dengan kawan kawan kau sekali,kitaorang tunjal kepala!"kata Suzy dan Amy serentak.

"Salah ke apa aku buat?"tanya Halilintar kepada para kembarannya

"Tak pun,memang patut pun kau rampas,telefon mana boleh bawa pergi sekolah"kata Taufan.

~~Ooooo~~

"Sabar ye Yaya"kata Hanna lalu menepuk nepuk bahuku

"Ishh!Pagi pagi dah rosakkan mood aku,sial betul mamat tu"kataku

"Ok,macam ni,kalau kau tak puas hati sangat dengan dia tu,aku ada rancangan power punya untuk kerjakan mamat tu"kata Ying

"Apa dia rancangannya?"tanya ku

"Macam ni"kata Ying lalu berbisik kepada rakan rakannya

Yang lain sudah tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

~~Oooooo~~

"Betul ke ni motor diorang?"tanya Amy,kalau salah,sia sia je la plan yang dirangka oleh mereka.

" Betul,aku selalu nampak diorang datang dengan motor ni"kata Ying

"Ok,macam ni la Amy,kau tak payah meragukan lagi si Ying ni,pernah tak informasi yang dia bagi salah?Tak pernah kan?,sebab tu la aku lantik dia jadi pencari informasi a.k.a. penolong kumpulan ni ,kalau information yang dia bagi kali ni salah,kita belasah dia ramai ramai ok?"putusku

Amy hanya menganggukkan kepalanya

Aku mengutip batu batu kecil di atas tanah,begitu juga rakan rakan ku.

Setelah itu,bermula lah operasi membalas dendam mereka berlima.

~~Oooooo~~

"Dah siap,korang dah siap ke?"kataku sambil tersenyum gembira

"Kitaorang pun dah"kata mereka berempat serentak

"Kalau camtu,jom pergi dari sini"kata ku

Mereka hanya menganggukkan kepala mereka dan mengikuti langkah ku yang sudah dua tapak di hadapan mereka.

~~Oooooo~~

KRING!

Bunyi loceng berbunyi menandakan tibanya waktu pulang untuk semua para murid dan guru SMK Rintis Islands.

Semua murid bersorak kegirangan dan mula berpusu pusu meninggalkan perkarangan sekolah.

Lima kembar popular itu juga bergerak keluar dari kelas mereka iaitu 5 Emerald untuk ke tempat motor mereka.

Dalam perjalanan ke situ,mereka berbual antara satu sama lain sambil sesekali melepas tawa mendengar celoteh Taufan.

Tiba tiba,suara Api berkumandang dengan nyaringnya di corong telinga masing masing.

"Korang!Tengok tu!"jerit Api sambil menudingkan jari telunjuknya ke satu arah.

Mereka cepat cepat menoleh ke arah yang ditunjukkan Api.

"WHATTT!"jerit mereka semua serentak lalu berlari ke arah motor masing masing.

"Siapa yang buat kau macam ni Miki!"kata Taufan sambil memeluk motornya yang diberi nama Miki.

(Mily:Motor pun kau bagi nama)

(Taufan:Diam lah kau!Aku sedih ni!)

 ***Back to the story***

"Huhu,aku baru je tukar cat dia semalam"tangis Air

"Kesian you,Nike,siapa lah yang calarkan you ni"sebak seorang Api

"Motorr akuuu!Huwaa"kata Gempa sambil memeluk motornya

"Siap la kalau aku tahu siapa yang buat motor aku macam ni,memang aku kerat dia 14!"marah Halilintar

"Betul tu!"kata yang lain serentak.

"Dah,jom balik"kata Halilintar yang sudah duduk di atas motorbike merah hitamnya,diikuti oleh Taufan yang duduk di atas motorbike biru putihnya.

Gempa duduk di atas motorbike emas hitamnya,Api duduk di atas motorbike jingga nya,dan Air duduk di atas motorbike biru lautnya.

Setelah itu,mereka keluar dari perkarangan sekolah dengan menunggang motorbike masing masing.

* * *

 **Akhirnya selesai juga mengetik,aduhh sakit jari ni,tapi takpe,demi readers tercinta,Mily sanggup ngetik sampai patah jari.**

 **Maaf la kalau ada typo yang tertinggal lagi,penat Mily mengecek ulang typo dan ayat ayat yang tak berapa sesuai.**

 **Harap dimaafkan,Mily dah sedaya upaya untuk memastikan tiada typo dalam chapter ni.**

 **So,maaf kalau rasa bosan,setiap ff yang Mily buat mesti rasa bosan kan?Mily tak sepandai para para senior di sini.**

 **Jadi para senior harus baca ff ini terus koreksi yang mana salah.**

 **Bagi yang tanya Mily ni orang apa?.Mily orang Malaysia**

 **Jadi kalau yang dari indon mau review,silakan,pakai aja bahasa anda,aku ngerti kok bahasa kalian.**

 **Terima kasih pada semua yang membaca dan mereview,menfollow dan menfavourite cerita ini,kalian memang the best in the world.**

 **Para Dark readers,bila mahu insaf nak,jikalau baca,review la^^**

 **Ok,panjang pula author note kali ni,sorry**

 **So,if you enjoy this chapter,review please**

 **Salam syg**

 **Mily-chan**


End file.
